The Ups and Downs of Sam Winchester
by xxsurexx
Summary: First Sam was unhappy. Now he is happy. Why? It might have something to do with Dean...what am I saying, of COURSE it has something to do with Dean! Oneshot. Total randomness.


Disclaimer: I do not own the show Supernatural.

* * *

Sam Winchester was annoyed.

There weren't many things on this world that got Sam into a state. In fact, he could count the main things on one hand.

When he lost socks in those annoying clothes dryers at the Laundromats, which seemed to happen almost every time. It meant that he had to throw the other sock out and buy new pairs, or go around in mismatched socks, which he hated, because Dean teased him.

When people assumed that he and Dean were gay lovers. Which was com-_pletely_ ridiculous, because Sam could think of a million and one other people he'd rather be gay with. Which is kinda beside the point, seeing as he wasn't gay at _all_, but...anyway. Yeah, that annoyed him.

When some devil-spawn demon got freakin' slime all over him, or when one just plain _refused to die_. I mean, as _if_ they really had a chance against him and Dean! So why did they have to put up a fight? It just meant that Sam had to get all of his clothes washed/thrown out, which ties back in with annoyance number one. Stupid slimy demons...

When someone called him Sammy. Especially Dean. Man, did that piss him off or _what..._

Basically, anything that Dean did when he got bored, because most of his recreational activities included Throwing Things At Sammy, Seeing How Long It Takes To Make Sammy Yell, and Doing Stupid, Irrational, Unbelievable Things That Are Usually Illegal and Pointless. Sam especially hated that last one. It usually ended up with them being kicked out of town, or paying for repairs, or apologising to the girl's parents...

It hadn't taken Sam long to pinpoint a recurring theme; Dean.

And it seemed his annoying older brother had struck again.

---

"Dean, have you seen my laptop?" Sam called from the floor of their room. They were in a small backwater town, and had been cooped up in this motel for three days. Sam had insisted they venture outside as little as possible, because they were trying to stay under the radar while they waited for the Spook of the Month to show themselves.

Still, Sam was beginning to regret the decision. Being cooped up in a small room with nothing but stale food and Dean-_bored_ Dean-could make even the unflappable _Pope _go insane.

But Sam had been able to cope; he'd been able to hang onto his sanity, because he'd had his laptop, his only escape from this self-induced hell.

And now it was gone.

His laptop, that is.

"Dean, have you seen it?" Sam repeated, his gaze sweeping over the ground one last time as he got to his feet.

What the floor needed was an _actual_ sweep; in his momentary delve into madness while he searched for his treasured possession he had upturned all their bags, thrown back the sheets on the beds, upturned the pot plants and turned all his socks inside out (yeah...he couldn't really explain that one). The room was a _mess_.

And he _still_ couldn't find it.

Suddenly Sam heard a muffled crash and then a curse coming from behind him, and he turned to see Dean lying face-down on the ground on the way to the door.

"Dean?"

"Why the hell is the fricken' pot plant on the ground?" Dean got up, rubbing his stubbed toe as best as he could through his boots.

"Dean, have you seen my laptop?" Dean cowered back as Sam advanced on him, his hair sticking up in places and his usually calm hazel eyes wild.

"Man, you have an unholy addiction to that thing," Dean said mock-sadly as he stepped around Sam and headed for the front door.

Sam glared at his back, then folded his arms across his chest, stood up straight and cleared his throat.

"So. Do you know where my laptop is?"

Dean shrugged as he reached for the door handle, although his hand was twitching nervously.

"Nope. Not a clue."

"So what's that?" Sam pointed at the oblong-shaped lump beneath Dean's shirt. Dean looked at it guiltily, then pulled out...a laptop.

"Oh, this?" he said airily, waving the precious object around, as Sam's jaw clenched. "Oh, uh...this...is...an illusion!" Dean's face brightened hopefully, but fell a second later as Sam shook his head slowly.

"Dude. I'm not an _idiot_."

Dean sighed and glanced longingly at the laptop, then sulkily handed it over to Sam, who hugged it to his chest blissfully before freezing.

"You...weren't looking at porn or anything, were you?"

Sam suddenly looked a whole lot less happy to see his laptop.

"Sammy, Sammy, Sammy," Dean sighed, shaking his head as if he were offended by the mere suggestion of it.

Sam waited a second, then glared at Dean.

"You never actually said if you did or not."

"Look!" Dean cried out, then sighed as Sam peered around. "No, idiot, I meant it as a..."

"Verb?" Sam suggested. Dean shook his head irritably.

"No, I just-"

"An adjective?"

"No, you don't underst-"

"An idiom?"

"_You're_ a freakin' _idiom_! I was just saying it to get your freakin' attention!"

The brothers eyed each other, Dean's chest heaving as he tried to calm down.

"You do realise idiom isn't a swear word, right?"

"Yeah, Sammy."

"Yeah you do or yeah you don't?"

"_Yeah shut up or I'll kick your ass_!"

Sam wisely backed down.

"Doesn't matter anyway. I just wanted my laptop back, is all."

Sam and Dean retreated to their respective share of the room, each sulkily quiet, until Sam spoke up.

"Dean...what did you do to my laptop?"

Dean paused in the middle of wondering why all his socks were inside out.

"I...uh..._what_ laptop?"

"_My_ laptop."

"I didn't touch your laptop, why do you think I touched your laptop?" To Sam's amusement, Dean's voice rose in pitch, the dropped down again.

Sam looked incredulously at Dean, then shook his head.

"You are unbelievable."

Dean beamed, as if he had accomplished a life-long goal.

"Anyways. I just wanted to thank you."

Dean froze, then slowly sat up, eyeing Sam suspiciously.

"You what?"

Sam glanced at him over the top of his laptop, annoyed.

"I said, I wanted to...thank you."

"_Why_?"

Sam looked amused at Dean's blatant surprise.

"You fixed my laptop. I mean, it was you, right? Look."

Sam swivelled the screen around, but needn't have bothered; Dean knew what he'd done. He shrugged modestly and turned back to his socks.

"Oh, that. Well, I figured if you'd known how to, you would've done it already, so I just went ahead and...clicked some stuff."

The two boys continued doing whatever in silence.

---

Sam Winchester was happy.

There weren't many things in this world that didn't make Sam smile. Which meant there were a lot of things that _did_.

Like fresh coffee in the morning.

The feeling of satisfaction from a successful hunt.

Winning one over Dean.

Reading a good non-supernatural-related book.

But most of all...

Whenever Dean reminded him that he would always be there.

"Sammy?"

"Yeah, Dean?"

"I, uh, lost the last pair of matching socks."

"..."

"Sammy? Also..."

"There's more? Let me guess. You slept with the mayor's daughter and we have to leave town."

"Dude, do you really think that if the mayor had a daughter, i would've done that three days ago, instead of staying cooped up in here with you? No, i was just wondering...what's an idiom?"

* * *

A/N: Just a quick oneshot in between stories...yes, I _have_ realised that I have a very broad sense of the term 'humour'. It seemed funny when I wrote it though! I just realised how much of it is in italics...I also realised how much i babble in these things. I will leave you to continue reading...things...in peace. Hope you enjoyed, feeback is welcomed : ) xxsurexx 


End file.
